Due to severe optical filtering performed by today's DWDM-ODB transmission systems, the ratio between bit-rate and optical signal bandwidth may reach values of up to 1.4 bit/Hz or even more. For instance, an optical signal having an optical bandwidth (FWHM) of 32 GHz may transmit a 44.6 Gb/s data bit stream.